Despite widespread availability of breast cancer screening, early detection benefits have not been realized by all segments of the U.S. population. Native Hawaiian women are one such group and documented to have the highest incidence of breast cancer and the highest ratio of incidence to mortality of all ethnic groups in Hawaii. These outcomes are generally associated with low participation in routine screening programs and consistently suggested is the cultural conflict experienced by Hawaiians accessing conventional Western health. The purpose of this research is to develop and evaluate an evidence-informed, faith-based intervention that incorporates breast care messages in the Hawaiian traditional medium of the ha'i mo'olelo, or the indigenous practice of storytelling intended to instruct and inspire to action. The proposed intervention is multi-faceted and will include testimony by Native Hawaiian breast cancer survivors, interactive education by lay health outreach workers, social support, and navigation. The primary research question to be answered is whether a culturally-tailored intervention is a feasible one for improving breast cancer screening practices among older, Native Hawaiian women. The specific aim is to examine feasibility in terms of recruitment, retention, and development of relevant training materials. The secondary research question is whether positive effects can be detected from the intervention and the specific aim is to document the effects of the structured intervention for increasing knowledge, attitudes, and screening practices through a Pretest- Posttest Control Group design using Hawaiian churches as the unit of assignment and individuals within churches as the unit of observation.